Speculation
by Freaking Cage
Summary: Aizen speculates on the young Shinigami that could affect his future. Implied stuff, so you are warned there. One shot. R


Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, we'd be seeing a lot more of Grimmjow.

Aizen wrapped his arms around the sleeping youth. It wasn't a movement of endearment-hardly so-but what was the harm? No one would watch, and those that would would never dare to mention it. It was merely necessary for the moment. Aizen had very nearly worn himself out, and Ichigo was very warm now. It became so cold in Hueco Mundo, so why not take advantage of the smaller form that occupied his bed for the moment?

Looking at Ichigo, Aizen was reminded of his previous home, the Soul Society. Ichigo represented everything the Soul Society wasn't supposed to be: upstanding justice that fought its way through every obstacle, causing ruckus wherever he went. Aizen almost smiled. Ichigo had defeated many of his Arrancar, who knew the boy would be such a challenge? Though Aizen would never say that Ichigo was a challenge to himself, he was more than a barrier for his cause. Ichigo was just too damn stubborn, and he had the spiritual strength to go with it as well.

Aizen ran a hand through Ichigo's hair, the color of a badly done job of bleaching one's hair. An orange that would make anyone stare in his direction. Ichigo never intentionally stood out, it was just his nature. Maybe that was what drew Aizen to him. The power that Ichigo unknowingly possessed called to Aizen, begging him to make use of it, for his own causes.

Whatever the case, Ichigo was here now, and there wasn't going to be any going back. Aizen had a new toy in his grasp, and he wasn't going to share. He brought his hand down to Ichigo's neck, applying pressure on the side, and Ichigo shuddered. The unconscious boy knew he was in danger, even in his sleep. Aizen rubbed the tender neck softly, but enough to get an affect from Ichigo. Ichigo swallowed repeatedly and Aizen's mouth quirked slightly.

Why was it so easy for him? Why was it so easy for anyone who paid attention? Why didn't people see the opportunities? He didn't hate the Soul Society, far from it really. He knew that it was a necessary thing, to hold the balance of both worlds, to keep the souls in creation aligned. What people didn't see was that he didn't care. What people didn't see was that Aizen wanted something better. If it was right there, the cookie jar, why not just reach in and grab a cookie? If the only people watching are God and the spoons in the open drawer, what was really there to stop him from achieving his goal?

Ichigo squirmed beneath him, no doubt his conscience was wreaking havoc on his poor state. He ground his teeth and shivered next to Aizen's large form. Aizen squeezed Ichigo's shoulder, trying to calm him moans and whimpers. It was annoying, and disturbing his thoughts. This did nothing to affect Ichigo however; he moaned even louder and rolled onto his back. The hollow inside him obviously trying to upset him and succeeding. Aizen covered Ichigo's mouth and wrapped his other arm around Ichigo's chest, holding him close. Ichigo tilted his head inward and then shoved backward as if knowing what was next to him.

Aizen sighed. This was quite enough. He rolled Ichigo so that their chests met and pulled Ichigo's head to his neck. He lightly pet Ichigo's head, and in a moment he could hear soft sobs emitting from the young man, and tears were felt at Aizen's throat. Aizen smiled. Why was it so easy for him?

What could this boy do to get out of this situation? Nothing, Aizen had made sure of that. This was to be his life; at least he had the decency to mourn for it now.

Poor boy, Aizen thought to himself. He kissed the top of Ichigo's head and ran his fingers through the orange spikes. Lucky me.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Author's Note: Just adding this little tidbit. I've been reading too much yaoi fanfiction, but since I'm not nearly skilled, or quite that pervy (no offense to any of you glorious smut writers out there) enough to write smut, it's vaguely implied. I'm feeling a little serious tonight so this came about suddenly. I would consider this my first real fanfiction. I like one shots. They're easy and there's no hassle. Trying to update chapters is hard when you've got a bunch of stories and no inspiration. XP

But back to the seriousness, I'm glad I could help contribute to the limited AizenxIchigo fanfiction out there, and I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas to you all, and God Bless.


End file.
